


mirrors and gold

by rhenna



Series: HP prompt drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alchemy, Drabble, F/M, Mirrors, Stubby Boardman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhenna/pseuds/rhenna
Summary: "You're an alchemist; make gold of that."





	mirrors and gold

"You're an alchemist; make gold of that," Luna commanded airily, staring down at Harry who was currently looking forlorn sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. In his hand trembled the mirror Sirius had given him what seemed like ages ago, just recently discovered again in his trunk not so long after the initial tragedy. It took him a moment to come back to the present, a gaze lost in memories fading more or less into a focused expression as he looked up at her.

"What?" He asked blankly, eyebrows furrowing together as his mind registered what Luna had said. He clasped the shoddy reflection to his chest, protective of his last link to his godfather and wishing he had not taken it out in public in the first place. His curiosity got the best of him in the end, though. "Why on earth would I want to do that?"

"Studies show that the markets have statistically stayed the same -- gold is more valuable than silver. I don't know the standard conversion for mirrors however," she pondered this for a moment, leisurely returning to his slightly scowling but interested face after a moment. "I read in my father's magazine that you had the Philosopher's Stone. That makes you an alchemist, which means you can turn that to gold. What purpose does Stubby Boardman's mirror serve to you anyway?"

Harry glared at her, patience running thin, before exclaiming sharply, "What do you know? It's none of your business!" Luna did not look taken aback, though. She only smiled serenely, and bent to hug him lightly, moving back with the same peaceful expression on her face when he froze with shock.

"It's about time you admitted to caring about something," she mused, turning fluidly and walking towards the stairs. He gaped after her, cheeks dusted with pink. When he finally stood and left, he consciously made himself remember to place the mirror in a place of honor on his bedside table, right next to his wand and glasses. He would not have his last memory thrown around in his trunk where it could get damaged.


End file.
